Solutions for cleaning and sanitizing are preferably dispensed to a user in a controlled setting. Typically a dispenser is configured to hold a solid product chemistry that is combined with a fluid, such as water, to create the desired solution. For example, the solid product chemistry may be mixed with the fluid to create a cleaning detergent. The dispenser works by having the fluid interact with the solid product to form a solution having a desired concentration for its end use application. The fluid may be introduced to the bottom or other surface of the solid product chemistry. The solid product chemistry is typically located on a diffuse manifold which is generally made of plastic and sometimes referred to as a puck. The puck may have a series of holes in a specific pattern used to achieve a pressure and flow rate which results in a desired solution concentration.
The introduction and interaction of the fluid with the solid product chemistry to form the desired solution concentration can also be done in a number of ways. For example, spraying fluid onto the solid product chemistry to dissolve it into a fluid solution is one technique. Another technique is to fill a pool of fluid to dissolve the desired amount of solid product chemistry before draining for use. A combination of these techniques may also be used. Preferably, a turbulent bath of water is created to aid in dissolving the desired amount of the solid product chemistry. Changes in characteristics of the fluid or environment may create problems with the concentration and erosion rate of the solid product chemistry. Additionally, stagnant water remaining after use can also cause issues. It is therefore desirable to remove as much excess solution from the area inside the puck as possible after use.
When not in use, excess solution may also remain in other areas of the dispenser. When this excess solution remains standing for prolonged periods of time, there is an increased risk of scaling as well as unwanted microbial growth. Additionally, some components of the dispenser may be more sensitive to chemical compatibility. For example, it is desirable to protect the backflow prevention device from contact with the solution. It is therefore desirable to quickly remove as much excess solution as possible after use both upstream and downstream from the solid product chemistry.
One way to remove excess solution is to do so automatically. Current apparatuses, methods and systems that automatically remove excess solution have long drainage times. Long drainage times negatively impact the consumer experience. These long drainage times can be caused by systems that have a relatively large footprint in the dispenser.
Current ways to evacuate a dispenser after the inlet fluid is turned off include floats, balls or umbrella valves. These systems are typically large relative to the surrounding components. They are also typically complex, making manufacturing and installation both difficult and expensive. It is therefore desirable to have a small footprint system to drain excess solution which is easier to manufacture and lower in cost.
Current small footprint valves typically operate by opening upon the application of pressure. For example, as shown in Publication EP1958883B8 filed by Avesto Tech B.V., a typical dispensing valve may have a flexible membrane which is deformable from a closed position to an open, dispensing position upon application of pressure to the fluid in the container. While such a valve may work for dispensing applications, its typically closed position is counter to the operation of a drain, which preferably has a typically open position. It is therefore desirable to have a system, apparatus and method that will have a small footprint, but work in drainage systems.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an apparatus, method and system for draining excess solution which addresses these problems.